Dear Tommy Love Kimberly
by Star wars makeover
Summary: While writing the letter, Kimberly has her own thoughts that she keeps bottled up. While reading the letter, Tommy doesnt really understand. Why did she not call him and tell him herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Kimberly One-shot **

I held the pen above the paper thinking hard. It wasn't like I really had a choice in the matter but I didn't want to hurt him too badly. I started it with two words.

_Dear Tommy_

What was I going to do after those words? My heart was already in pieces but I didn't want to be hurt more. He brought this upon himself. He was the one double-crossing me bug I still didn't want to hurt him badly. When I found out about Tommy dating Kat, I felt as if my heart had been pulled out of my body and served to Tommy on a silver platter. I don't know why he cheated on me and I wish I didn't care but I really do. No-one told me out-right about Tommy and Kat but I figured it out. He never called me and when I called him, he was off with Kat. Rocky told me that they went to a movie together and that confirmed my suspicion.

_How is everything over there?_

It's not like I don't already know. He must be having the time of his life. He's going out with an Australian Beauty. I'm ugly and brown haired while Kat's a blue eyed blonde. Who wouldn't trade me for her? It doesn't help matters that he didn't even tell me he wanted to go out with Kat. I would've been upset but at least then I'd have known that he didn't cheat on me. He lied to be really badly. I talked to Jason last night and whenever I mentioned Kat and Tommy, he skittered around the topic. He doesn't even live in Angel Grove and he knows that they're going out. I cant believe Trini, Aisha or Billy never told me. I'm so angry.

_Every things fine over here. We train almost 20 hours a day now. _

Now I'm lying to him, I can't believe it. Nothing is fine here. No-one likes me and everyone refuses to practice gymnastics with me. I have no friends over here and now I have no friends in Angel Grove either. Jason, Trini, Zack and Aisha are no longer my friends either because they all lied to me.

_It's really hard for me to write this but_

I needed to think of a good excuse to break up with him. It really was hard for me to write this letter but I really had to. I couldn't go on pretending everything was alright.

_I met another guy. His names Nick and I know if you met him, you'd like him_

Nick's a good name at least. If I put down Bob he would see right through it. Tommy will never meet Nick because Nick doesn't really exist. I can make things up and still get away from him. I'm so sorry Tommy but it's your fault.

_He's kind, caring and sensitive and he knows the pressure it is being a gymnast._

Ok, now I'm getting a little harsh. Tommy was kind, caring and sensitive and I'm just rubbing that thing about the pressure in his face. He knows the pressure of saving the world, to him the pressure of gymnastics would be nothing.

_I've always loved you like a brother_

Not anymore I don't. I hate you Tommy. You're a cheating scum-bag.

_Love _

_Kimberly_

There, I've done it. Now I just have to mail it. To get a little revenge I'll send it to the youth center. He deserves the public to know. I just wish I could put my real emotions in that letter but I can't. I know I'm right about him but I can't just send it with words that mean.

I'm so sorry Tommy

**Hey, hang on and you'll see a Tommy one-shot. His feelings about the letter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tommy**

"Maybe you should finish this some other time" Adam said slowly passing me the letter and I took it from him before flipping it open.

"His names Nick and I know if you met him, you'd like him" I slowly finished the letter. My heart was breaking in two and I felt like crying. Why would she break up with me? Who is this Nick guy? She never mentioned him before? I jumped up and ran out of the youth center and down to the lake.

I have to go talk to her. She must have a better reason. Maybe she was blackmailed. Maybe she's hurt. As these thoughts went through my head I felt worse. Tommy, stop this. She found another guy better than you. Everyone's better than you. You cant even hang onto one girl. She hates you! She doesn't love you anymore. I need her.

I scooped up a handful of rocks and started throwing them into the lake. One lone tear fell down my cheek.

Wish you could see what you did to me Kim. Why didn't you tell me in person? Are you scared of me or something? The letter hurt me more than anything.

I don't want her to think of me as a brother. I want her to love me like a boyfriend. I'm not her brother…I'm not her anything anymore.

"Tommy" a hand landed on my shoulder and I looked up. Kat stood there and I looked away.

"What?"

"You still have us"

I don't want them. I want Kim. I need Kim! But all I did was nod.

**Short but the end. **


End file.
